


With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility

by PrimeTF



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Spider-Man (Movies - Raimi)
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimeTF/pseuds/PrimeTF
Summary: Angel Dust, on the verge of redemption, went through an event that would change his life forever.OrAngel Dust gets obsessed with Sam Raimi's Spider-Man
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility

Who am I? You sure you want to know? The story of my life is not for the faint of heart. If somebody told you it was a happy little tale… if somebody told you that I was just your average ordinary demon, not a care in the world? ...Somebody lied. What I’m about to tell you… is the very point where my life changed forever.

I’ve lived in the Happy Hotel for a few weeks, everyone else seemed to notice my progress. I was practically skipping with joy. I had already quit my job under Valentino, and he’s probably gonna try to find me, but it’s not seeming likely since he got a new little pet for his business. Ditched the drugs, and the alcohol, dealt with withdrawal symptoms, and found a new hobby.

Well, everytime I turn, I see Alastor staring at me with an expression I couldn’t really read, not that it mattered. I think he was getting a little attached, sometimes putting a hand on my body somewhere, not too suggestive, but enough for me to wonder what’s going on in his head. At the very least, I made everyone dinner, Alastor commenting on how good of a cook I was.

Though the strangeness only started later that night. I found myself waking up a little past midnight when I felt a cold breeze hit my shoulder. I didn’t remember opening a window before going to sleep. I didn’t get to contemplate much else before I was stabbed in the abdomen. It was an angelic spear. I was trying to make sense of it, the extermination wasn’t until half a year away, and they wouldn’t have any reason to target me specifically, but those thoughts were lost as I lost consciousness.

I blinked my eyes open, thanking my lucky stars that I survived. It was the break of dawn. Climbing the walls, trying to balance on my unsteady knees, I looked down to see my wound… except there was no wound. I took a glance at the mirror next to my bed, noticing that I regained my human form.  _ Is this how redemption works these days?  _ I thought. Hell, I even looked more fit than I ever had in my life. My thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock at my door.

“Angel?” It was Alastor. “You okay in there?”

I was silent for a few moments. “I’m fine…” I continued to inspect my body.

“You checked out early last night. Do you feel any change?”

Looking down at my new form, I nodded to myself. “Yep! Big change…”

“Well then come on down, breakfast is ready!”

Embracing my adrenaline, I practically rode the walls of the hotel hallways, landing smack in the kitchen-bar room. Charlie was the first to notice. “Feeling more awake now?”

“I guess so.” Grabbing a seat, I patiently waited for Niffty to deliver the food. As I saw her pass me, I felt a strange tingling sensation. It’s like what you feel when you just know something bad is about to happen. In that instant, she slipped on a wet spot on the floor. My instincts took control of my body, rushing to catch her before she hit the ground, the several plates of food I managed to catch effortlessly, balancing them perfectly on the tray.

They seemed to stare in awe at my reflexes, even I was surprised. “Y-You need to be more careful next time…” I handed her the tray as she gave me a ‘thank you’ and finished handing out the plates. I began to wonder where I gained such cognitive reflexes, but stopped once I remembered my plate of food.

When I went to pick up the fork, I was confused as to why it was sticking to my wrist. I tried to pull it off, only to find out it was secured by a long string of web. This wasn’t any type of silk, it seemed to be made of a tensile steel. Trying to remove it with my other hand’s fingers, another web shot straight across, catching another plate. Panicking, I whipped my hand back, pulling the tray towards me. I dodged quickly, but I ended up hitting Husk on the back, earning him a groan.

I was more than embarrassed with what happened, then choosing to excuse myself from the room, closing the door, not realizing the tray was stuck to my stringed hand as it helplessly pressed against the doors. Something weird is definitely happening to me, I figured it had something to do with that angelic weapon that pierced me.

At that point, I just needed some fresh air. I walked out the main hotel doors, going to walk around the block. There was a vending machine nearby, and conveniently it didn’t have any taboo for stock. I put my cash in and punched the code for a cola, then that strange feeling happened again. This wasn’t good.

I weaved out of the way just in time for a fist to connect the machine. Man, the last thing I needed was for a random demon to attack me at this time of day. “You think you’re pretty funny, don’t ya punk?” I had no idea what he was talking about. Great, now a crowd was forming, this was even less good.

I cautiously backed away. “I don’t want to fight you.” “I wouldn’t want to fight me neither…” He raised his fists, ready to punch. I was able to dodge a couple of punches, as he wound up for another, time seemed to slow down in my perspective.  _ Huh… _ I leaned back to dodge one more attack, and we circled around each other.

Just then, I had that negative sensation again, someone else was charing me from behind. I have no idea how I managed to do a quadruple backflip to dodge, it was like bullet time in real life. The crowding demons were in a little bit of shock. One of them spoke. “Which one?”

The two taller demons looked at each other. “It’s all yours.” The first demon shoved him back, going for a full barrage of punches, all of which I dodged. I continued to block more punches, quickly grabbing his wrist and punching him in the stomach, where he slid back against the pavement. I wasn’t gonna lie, this adrenaline rush was exhilarating. But I was still in a state of shock, I quickly evacuated the scene as to not attract attention.

_ Well, at least he’s alive…  _ I took a moment to catch my breath before I took a glance at my hand, and noticing a bunch of little spider-like appendages growing from underneath my skin cells. Looking at the wall behind me, I placed my right hand first on the brick, then doing the same with my left. Once I felt secure enough, I picked up speed, climbing further up the wall. I couldn’t help but feel excitement as I was actually climbing.

“Woo!!!” Soon enough, I was leaping across entire buildings with a single bound. My rush of energy didn’t seem to end either, I just kept leaping to other buildings before I came across a street. It was too far to jump from my angle, then I noticed a large crane just above the building across from me. Thinking back to the hotel, I hypothesised that I could use my web to latch onto the support beams and swing on over. I reeled my hand back…

“Go web!” Nothing… I tried again. “Fly!” Still nothing. “Up up and away, web!” This doesn’t seem to be working. “Shazam!” I tried other hand poses, to no avail.

“Go!” “Go!” “Go web go!” At my wits end, I pressed my fingers against my palm, letting out a web finally. It seemed I could only shoot webs if I stretched the skin near my wrist, just enough to expose the pocket of webs under my skin. Aiming again, and missed. I tried to be more precise, finally managing to land one on the crane. I took the web in both hands and hoped for the best.

“Taleho…” I swung without fear.

“AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!” I feared for my afterlife, managing to make it to the other building, but I was headed straight for a billboard. Trying to stop myself, my heels dragged against the ground, doing no help to slow down as I slammed face first against the advertisement, crashing to the ground.


End file.
